


The Ace from Outer Space with Killer Shades

by worstloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, AroAce Loki, Aromantic, Aromantic Loki (Marvel), Asexual Character, Asexual Loki (Marvel), Familial Love, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Sex-Repulsed Loki, Tony has adopted all the nearest people in need of parental figures, it's like, maybe he's aspec there too, only familial love in this house, that means the Stark Family Residence is filled with basically 6 kids plus Pepper and Tony, yes I just decided Loki is aromantic too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstloki/pseuds/worstloki
Summary: Just a fun little one-shot which rhymes not unlike a Dr Seuss book and features Ace Loki and Tony's brood of adoptees and also many pairs of matching sunglasses.
Relationships: Loki & Harley Keener & Nebula & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark & Shuri (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Loki & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68





	The Ace from Outer Space with Killer Shades

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for [ MarvellousAces Holiday Bingo 2020 ](https://marvellousaces.tumblr.com/post/636333268530233344/marvellous-aces-holiday-bingo-marvellous-aces) | Prompt: there was only 1 bed... and all they did was sleep]
> 
> Featuring:  
> \- Aromantic and Sex-Repulsed Asexual Loki

We lay our scene at 2am in the fair kitchen of darkness where the Stark family does dwell, as Loki and Tony both in sunglasses stare each other down well.

“So, Son,” Tony says, as a matter of jest; he knows Loki is far older and stronger, and despite the theoretical adoption, the Man of Iron knows this well. “You gotten a job yet? Given the one at the Sanctum you wanted a chase? When will you be ready to move out of your old man’s place?”

“No,” Loki sighs, regret lacing his voice. “I haven’t looked for some work, and of a house without me? I would simply hate to give you that choice.”

Tony laughs in his seat and twirls a hand through his curls. He wriggles his eyebrows and asks: “Well, Son, how about any girls?”

Loki furrows his brows and makes a face of distaste. It’s not that he’s wrong or broken or raised to be chaste, he’s just always had better things to do; Like eat cake. 

No need to be icky and try to take friends to bed, he’s seen enough people kiss and would rather _not_ instead. 

Loki really just doesn’t understand the hysteria. 

“Girls… aren’t really my area.”

Tony nods his head and takes this in stride. 

“Well, I won’t judge, but how about any guys?”

 _Well, this is awkward,_ Loki thinks, sitting with Tony in the dark, _how do I explain I’m not really into... any of that?_

“None,” Loki says, and so there is no room for argument left: “and I really do think that that’s for the best.”

“Wha—but, _Son!_ “ Tony does aloud exclaim, “Who else will carry on the Stark _family name?_ ”

“You’ve adopted five other kids, just take your pick.”

Loki doesn’t mean to sound like a pretentious prick.

But the subject is touchy even if its not a big deal; not wanting sex doesn’t mean when he loves it’s not real. 

“You don’t ever see people and want from them sex?”

“That... is correct.”

“What about hot people on TV? Or out in the streets? What about the feelings that fonduing brings?

“Ew. Is that honestly a thing?” 

Tony thinks he gets it now, and, “so,” he concludes, “no fondue ever after and no offspring to boot?”

Loki sighs in his seat and he wants to give a straight _no_ , but how can he be sure, and what if one day he does want some, though?

“It’s a no for now, which is why I’ve settled on being ace. Besides, I’m allowed to figure out what I want or what I don’t at my own pace.”

Tony gives a final nod and lets the matter rest; he’s proud that Loki felt he could get that off his chest. 

_Click_. The lights turn on blinding both men in their seats. Pepper stands in the doorway and she owlishly blinks; they stare at each other for all of two beats. 

“What are you guys doing in the kitchen in the middle of the night?” 

Tony and Loki stare, brains malfunctioning somewhere between fight or flight.

Under the sunglasses Loki takes in the sight. He scrambles for the door. “I’m gone. Goodnight.” 

He rushes to his room and what does he find? (Not that Loki ever would mind...) Peter, Morgan, Nebula, Harley, Shuri, and all of them are wearing shades for the sake of matching, purely. 

They’re across his bed with sunglasses on and limbs all askew; he tells them to make space, and, smiling, lays down too.

Pepper and Tony, oh boy do they talk; she even makes Tony promise to try and fix his biological clock. 

It’s 3am and they're heading to bed, but when they check everyone’s rooms they find them empty instead. 

Through Loki’s door and what do they see? Six children in bed and they’re all fast asleep.

“How are they doing that?” Tony whispers to his wife.

“I don’t know how they’re managing, I’ve never seen anything like this in my life…”

“How are they all staying on that single mattress?!”

“The way they’re arranged I would assume with practice.”

“I’m… not quite sure how the physics of that works…” 

“We should stop staring. It's rude to lurk.”

Instead of leaving immediately they stand in silence looking into the room for a while. 

It’s ridiculously cute and watching the kids snuggle up makes them smile.

**Author's Note:**

> In conclusion: too many angsty coming-out fics so I'm thinking I'll make each chapter of this one-shots which are softer/fluffier ones? I do hope I haven't offended anyone by writing this specific one in rhyme, I just realized I was doing that a few lines in and decided to roll with it.
> 
> I will take suggestions for future characters/orientations, and yes, repeats are allowed, and go ahead and suggest a scenario too if you want. 
> 
> (constructive criticism is, as always, appreciated)


End file.
